Fallen Angels
by The Blood Red Pen
Summary: The Uchiha Sorcerers always have secrets to keep. But this one might be their biggest. SasuNaru.


Summary: The Uchiha Sorcerers always have secrets to keep. But this one might be their biggest. SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto. There would be a LOT of changes if I did...

Fallen Angels

Prologue

A putrid odor hung in the air. Smoke billowed this way and that as if it had a mind of it's own. Loud rings and resounded within the dim room, lit only by 6 candles aligned symmetrically on the front brick wall; three on either side and in tall ebony holders. Their white and violet flames danced in synchronized harmony to a voice coming from a figure in black in the back of the room. It was chanting,loudly, a Sealing Incantation. Faster and faster it sang, coming closer to the candles. It approached the space between the two center candles. A short altar lay there with a dark haired child upon it. The child lay silent and still, lulled to sleep by the figure's voice.

The figure, with it's hood shrouding it's face, stopped it's chanting. It raised one black gloved hand over the child's sleeping figure and used another to motion at the flames. The oddly colored embers stopped their flickering, as if frozen in time. The figure swept it's hand in down diagonal motion, bringing the flames together into a frozen sphere of fire. The sphere dropped into it's hand, protected by the glove, and came to life once more, flickering and shifting with it's white-violet light. The figure began chanting once more and moved it's hand in a circular motion in the air, making a ring of fire hang where it's hand had just passed. Chanting louder, the figure willed the flames to fill the empty space of air inside the circle.

The fire did as it was commanded and filled the empty space with violet heat. Speaking in a monotonous voice, the figure removed it's hand from above the slumbering child and placed it in front of the violet circle of fire in the air with the other and spoke

"Leviathan, Lord of the Sea,

I invoke thy soul to be free.

Lucifer, Lord of the Sky,

I summon thee from where thou lie.

Satan, Lord of the Flame,

I call thee from the Hell which ye once came.

Beelzebub, Lord of the Rock,

I will thee from thy cage which I unlock."

All was still for a moment, save the flames, before a deep, menacing howl surrounded the figure from every direction. The figure showed no sign of fear beneath it's dark hood and remained still. Then there was suddenly a face appearing in the violet flames. It would have looked almost human had it not been for a few details. The face was cracked and extremely reflective, as if made from a very thin, fragile; the eyes were slightly more upturned and thin, almost like a snake's; the nose was long, sharp and hooked at the end, like a beak; and finally, there was a very in-human smile of demonic delight that was filled with sharp and jagged yellow teeth. The hooded figure had seen this face many times before and was effected none whatsoever by it.

Pushing it's hands forward, the circle of fire with the face doing the same, the figure continued chanting, even louder and speeding up, pushing the flame onto the sleeping child. The violet flames separated, making the face that laid on them vanish, and licked at the small body. The child remained sleeping and unmoving, unharmed by the heated flames. Soon, the flames began to sink into the skin of the child, and along with it, the spirit they had been imprisoned in them.

The figure stood back, ceasing the chanting and watched the remaining violet flames seep into the porcelain skin of the child. When they had all disappeared, the room was left pitch black and silent. The figure kept still for just another moment before picking up the child, still asleep and teleporting from the room to the outside of it. The room had no doors or window to exit or enter from. Magic was the only possible way to get in or out.

A deep forest with fallen red, brown, and yellow leaves scattered on the ground appeared before the two. With the child out of the dark room and into the shining sun, the figure sighed in relief, removing her hood. Long blonde hair flowed freely once more from the dark cloth and soaked in the light from the sun. The sorceress laid the child down on the forest floor and watched him as he began to cry. She held no emotion on her semi-youthful face, and stepped back from the child. Raising a hand, she mumbled a spell from the ancient language and focused it on the child. The wailing boy was instantly teleported to his home with the Uchihas, his clan. The woman whispered one small blessing before turning and walking toward the exit of the forest. "My you be safe, Sasuke Uchiha, for you now carry a heavy burden... As above, so below, so mote it be."

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I don't want to write a story that no one will read.


End file.
